Creating THE SWARM
by izzeme
Summary: Alice found her mate but made the same mistake as Edward did, with much more severe consequences. The creation of the zerg swarm. Will the fallout turn out to be a good thing or disastrous beyond comprehension. Read and find out. (Jasper is in this story more like a big brother to Alice)


_**Prologue**_

"I`m sorry but you`re just too fragile too human if you stay around me you`ll just get hurt. So it`s best if I just leave and you can go on forget about me and live life like you`re meant to, safe." said Alice not looking in my eyes. "If I'm too fragile then turn me make me a vampire too, I don`t care what don't leave me, please." I said rather pathetically, looking like a kicked puppy. "I can`t I'm sorry" she said "this will be the last time you see me, goodbye."

And that was it she was gone. I blinked and gone just like that my living room was empty, the love of my life my soul mate gone never to return. I screamed in anguish, a vocalization of my soul tearing apart.

After a while just sitting there I got up and walked to the basement and just sat there staring at my masterpiece. I was going to show her today to tell her all about it and its possibilities, its pure raw power.

I sighed forlornly, but then my thoughts registered power I can use its power. if I'm powerfull enough maybe she will see she will know how much I love her, that I will do anything, everything for her. I looked at the one syringe I had, filled with a glowing purple liquid. It had dna sequences of every organism of the planet even some of extinct animals, _and those where hard to get and some not completely legal either._ it also had an serum mixed in that would optimize myself and everything injected into myself to its maximum potential. I picked it up and stood in the center of my basement holding it weighing my options.

Option one: I don`t take it and will probably die alone and miserable

Option two: I take it and either get power beyond imagination or it goes wrong and I'll most probably die

But considering I'd rather die than not be with Alice ever again . . . option two it is.

I plunged the syringe in my arm and injected it all into my veins, and not two seconds later I opened my mouth in a silent scream as a very intense pain overcame me. And I blacked out as a chrysalis enveloped me.

Miles away on a private plane a pixie like vampire surrounded by her family suddenly froze as she was pulled in a vision, and the moment she came out of she started to sob and a tear of blood trailed down her cheek. "Alice what`s wrong?" asked Bella her best friend/sister, drawing the attention from the rest of the family. And When the Cullen`s saw the bloody tear they quickly grew concerned. "he`s gone, Patrick is dead, I saw him inject himself with a glowing purple liquid and then everything went black." She started too sob though her tears could not fall "I was the only one he had and I just left, just like that"

_Three days later_

A chrysalis in the basement of Patrick`s house started shaking and cracks appeared all over it just before it exploded violently. Once the explosion cleared I stood there in its place, a man that was once human, that was once weak. But no more am I human and never again will I be weak, I won`t allow it. I walked to wards a mirror and looked at my reflection in a state of numb shock. The only thing I recognize is my face, the rest is altered, the rest is changed. I'm improved, I`m powerful, and I can no longer show my face outside I thought deadpanned. Because I'm covered in thick carapaces, from feet to my collarbone and over my shoulders. My toes had grown carapace talons, and my nails turned into claws. On my lower arms I had some kind of gauntlets of overlapping carapace scales resulting in spikes jutting out of my arms. on my back I had grown some sort of skeletal wings without the membranes which were also covered by carapaces, serving as another set of weapons. And last was my hair, it was no longer made of actual hair. It looked like antenna`s that some insects have. But the most amazing of all was my mind, I feel like I can crush the planet with my mind alone whenever I feel like it. And the antenna on my head only increase how far my mind can reach, using them I can reach across the universe, if I felt like it.

I paused in thought I feel something within me. A need to create a swarm, my swarm, to expand and command and care for them. It was an alien feeling but somehow I knew that following this feeling was a good thing. It would make me feel as if I was a part of something .. more, something … greater. 'I will make a race of beings so powerful it will spread through the universe, it will conquer planet after planet till the entire universe is mine. Let`s see if I am powerful enough for you then Alice.' I exclaimed my eyes glowing purple with power, purple smoke drifting up from the corners of my eyes


End file.
